The invention relates to a drill bit.
Drill bits, especially percussive or rotary percussive drill bits, with a cutting head which on its face has cutters for detaching and/or crushing the material to be worked, are known in various embodiments.
These drill bits are used for example on the front end of self-boring injection drill anchors which are set to protect rock against rock thrust.
A drill bit of the initially mentioned type is known from AT 001 513 U1. The known drill bit on its face has cutters which run in at least two different axial directions of the face. AT 001 513 U1 shows various combinations of straight and curved cutters on the face of a drill bit.
A drill bit with a curved cutter or with one curved and one straight cutter, or with one straight cutter or finally with two cutters which are parallel to one another is known from DE 918 741 A.
Similar arrangements of cutters for drill bits are known from GB 189 021 A.